Nessarose deWinter
Nessarose deWinter is a human Force User belonging to the Sith Imperium. She is the youngest child of Xander Starkiller and Shery deWinter, and her full blooded siblings are, in order of age, Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Asteria deWinter and Cordelia deWinter. Among all her siblings, she is the only one that was not planned in advance. Biography Although she was born to one of the strongest Sith families of her time, Nessarose deWinter had the perfectly innocent childhood. She was a chubby little girl, with dimples in her cheeks and a great big warm with a wet kiss to give to anybody Pirates and Candy, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1155 . She loved to play games and dance ballet Paradise Found, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/129 and was a great lover of anything to do with candy. Despite all of that, she proved herself to be resourceful, and able to give up on her games and sugar when the situation called for it, such as the instance when her oldest sister took her out to Hologram Fun World and ended up fainting due to a spice overdose Time Off is Game On, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1285. Through it all, there was but one thing little Nessarose valued about all, and that was her family. She tried to protect her uncle, Jonathan deWinter, during the Christmas celebrations Reindeer Games Gone Wild, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1949, and when her mother was poisoned during the Valentine Ball, the little girl grabbed her cousin, Fallon deWinter, and initiated a killing spree, where the two murdered anyone that the four year old deemed as a potential murderer Tarko-Se Valentine's Ball 2011, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2279/. The event at the ball had brought a change in the girl's heart. No longer was she content with being the cute little girl in the family. Now that she had almost seen her mother die, she was resolved above all to train and to be a warrior for her family, to protect them as they always protected her Probably due to the fact that Nessarose was the baby of the family, her Force training did not begin until later in her life. It had taken a lot of begging from the girl before her parents finally relented, and she began to train when was 9, going on 10. Having grown so tightly and closely to so much of her family, Nessarose's training was anything but ordinary. She did not have a single trainer, but had instead turned to almost every person who was well versed with the Force within the family, and learned a little bit from each of them. She also gave up on specializing with something specific, choosing instead to learn almost everything so that she could be on par with her whole family, and protect them. The first person to train Nessarose was her own mother, Shery deWinter, who taught her how to sense with the Force and how to perform the Torture by Chagrin Silken Scarves, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2442. From her brother Alistair Starkiller, she learned Basic Telekinses, Enhance Senses and Animal Control Giving Sight to the Sightless, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2447/. Her father, Xander Starkiller, taught her how to Force Choke, Telepathy and Healing Outgrowing the Lap but not the Heart, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2571/. During a training session where Nessarose stumbled across her ability to control Air and Wind, her sister, Asteria deWinter, taught her Enhanced Telekenises and Kinetite It's Only Fair I Get My Turn, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2700/. Even her godfather, Cameron Centurion, chipped in to spar with her, during which the girl learned how to Force Scream Interesting Tidbits, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2634/. From her cousin and one of her best friends, Fallon deWinter, Nessarose learned more powers as well Fallie and Nessa strike back!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2956/. Still unsatisfied with the amount of powers she'd learned to control, Nessarose traveled at the age of 13 to Dathomir, to further study more nooks within the Force, this time with the parts of her family that resided on that planet and performed witchcraft. Once there, she learned how to track without requiring any aide of the Force by one of her family's slaves, Sanies, a day during which Nessa found herself shot by a blaster, and had to use her powers for the first time to actually heal herself The River of Dreams, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3078/. The following day, her training as a witch began, first by Aunt Izzy, and then by her half sister, Lauda Cavataio Someone to Witch Over me, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3099. Nessarose's fourteenth year though, was undoubtly one of her busiest. It all began when she decided she wished to attend the Sith Arts Academy, where she met Philip Guycharde Sith Arts Academy – Coruscant Meet Up!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2492/. Rushing out when things suddenly became a little too hot between them, she bumped into Lee Zhen, who quickly thereafter became a good friend of hers Coruscanti Nights, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3062/. Deciding that she was now strong enough and ready to begin proving herself, Nessarose began to nag her mother to send her out on missions for the Sith Imperium. It took many months, but eventually Shery relented and sent Nessarose off to Eriadu with specific instructions; get in, get intel, get out. The girl did as she was big, yet things took a different turn. The governor had been murdered before she was able to get out, and her only chance in escape lay in stealing one of the horses from the stables. She escaped, only to later meet her mother's slave, Kari Pujas, and the two got captured by rebel forces. Trying to save herself, the girl's efforts were thwarted time and time again as more and more people from The Sith Imperium showed up to save her The Battle of Eriadu, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2671/. Education Various forms of Arts *Singing (mostly classic) *Dancing (mostly ballet) *Gymnastics *Painting *Drawing Languages *Galactic Basic *High Galactic *Ancient Sith *Bocce *Huttese *Hapan *Shyriiwook Misc. *Academically advanced - due to her parents' money on tutors and home schooling, her academic level at the age of 10 equaled to that of a college student. *Has a knack for making people like her almost instantly. *Addicted to sweets. Force Powers Force Powers updated 08/23/2011 References External Links *Thread Tracker *Regularly updated Force Power list *Biography on Descension Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Sith Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Starkiller Family Category:Witches of Dathomir